Guardians and Demons
by Ti'ana7
Summary: Rating for future chapters. “I’m not an angel, am I?” Sakura asked. “I’m something else, angels-no Guardians- fight".


HEY! This is my very first CCS story. 

Okay, things to know: 

****

This is only going to go up to Sakura getting her revenge, not the end of the war.

****

For every one Mega Guardian, two Delta Guardians accompany it. Example: Eriol + Ruby Moon & Spinel Sun.

Disclaimer: I had two gazillion dollars and bought CCS from Clamp. And then I woke up from my dream. I have a very stupid alarm clock. *I don't owe zilch*

****

IMPORTANT-- There are **NO **Clow/Sakura Cards. Sakura's magic is like the cards. Actually you could say she has the cards inside of her, but it's just her magic. She calls on them as she would Clow Cards and they do the things Clow Cards do, but it's just her magic.

In the beginning…

Little six-year-old Sakura never thought of the consequences. 

She never knew how much danger she would put those around her in. 

Never thought if she accepted the offer that she would kill her entire family.

Or endanger her very best friend's life.

She just wanted to be an angel so she could see her mommy in Heaven. 

She didn't want to do any harm to anything.

Prologue

"I can give you magic. Magic like an the angels of heaven have."

"How?" an innocent voiced asked.

"I was sent to find someone who had great magical powers on his or her own, and then give her the power of angels," Kerberos said.

"Why?" the little voice asked.

"Because my old master has died and my partner has disappeared and will not return until I have a new master. I have chosen you as my new master, or rather mistress," the great winged lion said.

"Well, okay! I wanna be an angel so I can fly to see Okkasan"

__

If you only knew what you'd become, a warrior, not peace bringer. "Fine, what is your name?" Kerberos asked.

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto," sweet six-year-old Sakura said proudly.

"Cherry Blossom. Ying fa. Nice name," Kerberos muttered before a great ball of light filled the basement they were talking in. It dropped down and dimmed down right in front of Kerberos' mouth. He opened his mouth and Sakura thought he was going to eat it. Instead he whispered onto it:

__

I, Kerberos, give my powers to this girl, Sakura Kinomoto. May she learn all that she needs to know to be a Guardian Mega. May she be able to call forth Yue from his slumber. Release!

The ball flew towards little Sakura and she gazed at it in wonder. _This is angel magic?_ She thought as it zoomed across the room to her. It didn't stop in front of her as it did Kerberos; it decided to go into her.

Visions and knowledge of past lives filled Sakura's mind. No, the correct term of what she now was elected to be was Guardian, not Angel as humans called them. A picture of a man in with blue cat eyes, long white hair, wings and a background of the Moon filled her senses. _Yue, delta of the moon_ her brain processed. _My other delta guardian with Kerberos, delta of the sun._ A shadow like creature entered her mind's eye after Yue left. _A Demon, particularly shadow-waif. Not particularly dangerous._ Pictures accompanied by information on them went through Sakura's mind. The different types of Demon's [shadow-waif, shadow-warrior, demon-destroyer], different types of Guardians [delta, mega, lancer], knowledge on how long Demon's and Guardians war has been raging, who normally wins [ties], and other odd tid bits of information. 

"I'm not an angel, am I?" Sakura asked. "I'm something else, angels-no Guardians- fight, not go to see their moms in Heaven." Kerberos shook his head. 

"KAWAII!" Sakura's best friend in the whole wide world screamed from the top of the basement stairs. She rushed down quickly and got right up to Sakura. She clapped her hand together and got starry eyed. "My Sakura-chan can tame wild beasts, make them talk, grow wings even!" she remarked.

"How long have you been there Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked sweat dropping.

"Ohohohoh, not very long. I just barely caught that you, my Sakura-chan, is an angel-that-is-not," Tomoyo replied.

"The whole time," Sakura and Keroberous replied.

"I sense something," Sakura whispered while gazing around.

"A shadow warrior, the same one that killed my last master," Kerberos breathed. "Be careful Sakura-sama! They are very powerful, even for a trained Guardian," he warned.

Then without warning, the Kinomoto residence blew up with Sakura, Touya, Fujitaka Kinomoto and Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji inside of it.

Sakura and Tomoyo huddled closer together. Kerberos tried to shelter them using his wings, but in giving his magic to Sakura, he was drained and couldn't hold out long. Being how they were all in the basement, the whole house started to come crashing down on them. 

"Shield! Come to my aid!" Sakura yelled. _Why'd I do that?_ She asked herself. Her answer was shown when a pink bubble formed around the three of them and hardened to protect them. Since it was such a tight fit, Kerberos changed into his false form [Kero].

Once everything was settled, Sakura drew in a breath and this time called "Float, Though! Come to my aid!" Tomoyo, Kero, and Sakura were all lifted up through the ruins of the house. They quickly searched for the bodies of Sakura's oniichan and otousan, while also looking for Tomoyo's okaasan. They did find them. They were dead.

They floated through the ruins of the house and into the back yard. Sakura let the shield she had made disappear, and got them to stop floating and going through the remaining objects of her house. Then she fainted because of exhaustion and fright. Tomoyo soon followed. Kero flew in between Sakura's hands and looked the like the stuffed doll that he resembled.

It was a mystery to all those of Tomeoda District, Japan, as to how two six-year-old girls and a stuffed animal had survived the small explosion, even if they were in the backyard. The funeral and events that followed was a very sad ordeal. The two children had nowhere to go; every one of their relatives had dead in the explosion. No one thought it right to split them apart either. Then an old man named Wei came and asked for them. He had been sent by a family in Hong Kong to pick up the girls. He seemed to have no connection to the girl at all, yet they went with him. Unknown to the people of Tomeoda District, the family that had sent for Sakura and Tomoyo were related to them.

The old man took them to Hong Kong were they finally met the family that had taken them in. Kero came to life around them, no longer acting like a stuffed animal. Sakura told Tomoyo that Kero's last master had been part of the Li family and that's why they had been brought here. After their bags were sent upstairs, they were sent to what they assumed to be the living room/parlor. A huge assortment of people was waiting in the room. From what the little girls could see only three children were in the place. A woman walked up to them and Sakura turned to her. "Thank you for allowing us to enter your house, Li Yelan," she said.

"How did you know who I was?" Li-san asked. She tilted her head sideways. "Oh, Kerberos must have given you his power already. I welcome you here. Please, allow me to introduce my son Li Syaoran, his cousin Li Meiling, and his friend Hiiragawazi Eriol." She said, indicating the three other children. "They will be teaching you all that you will need to know." Li Yelan left the room with everybody else, leaving the children to themselves.

Sakura looked slightly puzzled at the last comment but decided to look at the others. They looked nice enough. Li Syaoran had brown hair and piercing amber eyes. He looked like he was a bully almost, but Sakura felt safe around him. _He must only look it because it helps him around the house _Sakura thought, thinking of all the stone-faced people here. Li Meiling on the other hand showed her emotions freely. It seems she was just as ready to make knew friends as Sakura. With her black hair and mahogany eyes, Meiling looked like a fun person. Now when it came to Hiiragawazi Eriol, Sakura was confused. He had a smile on his face but under his black hair his blue eyes were sad. "I'm Sakura! This is my friend Tomoyo! Want to be our friends?" Sakura asked practically jumping with joy.

"Sure!" Meiling said and ran up to them. "Come on you guys!" She yelled when she noticed that the boys weren't with her. Eriol slowly walked over to them. Syaoran had to be dragged by Meiling.

"What are you?" Sakura asked Eriol. 

Eriol smiled more than his normal smile. "I am a Guardian like yourself. Unlike you, however, I am a purebred Guardian, not an elected one. While Kerberos and Yue are your deltas, Spinel-sun and Ruby Moon are mine." Once he said this, a black cat with wings zoomed into the room followed closely by a woman with brown hair. "Ah, here they are now. Spinel-sun in his false form is more affectionately called Suppi-chan, like Kerberos to Kero-chan. Now unlike Yue who normally doesn't have a false form, Ruby Moon's false name is Nakuru." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded their heads.

"And what are you?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

He seemed startled by the question but quickly answered. "I'm a lancer."

"Oh."

"I don't know what that is," Tomoyo said.

"It's a human who is descended from a Guardian and has magical powers," Syaoran explained.

"I want to know who Yue is," Tomoyo pouted.

"Yue is Sakura's second delta guardian," Syaoran spoke. Sakura liked his voice; she thought he should talk more often. "If you want to know, why not have Kinomoto call him?"

"I can't," Sakura said. Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol all looked at her in surprise. "I can't because Kero-chan said that he's asleep. I don't want to wake him up." They all sweat dropped.

"Ohohohohoh! I see!" Tomoyo said.

__

The Li's taught Sakura how to control her magic better. 

Tomoyo would often sit with Meiling during these lessons and together they learned ways to heal people, by magical or non-magical injures. 

Tomoyo would always tell everyone that her dear kawaii Sakura-chan was just too cute when she used her magic, especially when her Sakura-chan's Li-kun was there. 

Sakura would blush and tell Tomoyo-chan that she healed much better than she ever could. 

And then Tomoyo would be quiet for a second, then forget that she had a talent, and start all over again. 

Sakura figured she couldn't get out of the viscous cycle. 

And everyone would agree full heartedly with her.

*****Five Years Later*****

__

Sakura had done excellent controlling her magic, better Syaoran and Eriol even. 

Syaoran and Eriol had become warriors, though were still learning. 

Meiling and Tomoyo had become expert healers to help out when anyone was hurt. 

They had been taking a break from school, family, and training. 

In their little worlds, life was perfect.

They were all playing in the back of the Li Estate, near the grove of cherry blossoms. "A shadow-waif! A shadow-waif!" Tomoyo shouted. Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura all looked to wear she was pointing. Indeed there was a shadow-waif. It was a bright and sunny day out, not at all the kind of day shadow-waifs took pleasure in.

The shadow-waif took a small step forward. Syaoran and Eriol went up in front of the girls. They knew how to fight it and weren't afraid to show it.

"Pleasse, lissten to me," it seemed to hiss. "I do not want to fight. I only wissh to sspeak to the girl, Ssakura."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Whatever you want to say to her, you say it to all of us," he growled.

The thing took a step backwards. "I come to ssay thiss, Ssakura had better watch her back. Who knowss when ssomething might come up." And he vanished into thin air.

"W-what did he mean?" Sakura asked. This had been her first real encounter with any type of demon since the time her house had blown up.

"I don't know," Eriol said.

"He kinda reminded me of a ghost, just disappearing like that," Meiling commented. Everyone, aside from Sakura, looked daggers at her. Realizing her mistake, Meiling and everyone else turned to Sakura. 

She was white as a sheet. "Y-you think s-so?" she stuttered.

"I'm sure Meiling didn't know what she was saying at the time," Eriol tried to comfort the girl.

"I-I never thought that they could be looked at as g-ghosts!" Sakura wailed.

"Come on, Sakura. If it had been a ghost, which it wasn't, it wouldn't have been scared of Eriol and me," Syaoran said.

"You mean you can't save me from the ghosts?" Sakura asked. She looked up into Syaoran's face.

What he saw there made his heart crumble. At only eleven, he knew that he loved the little cherry blossom. And if he couldn't protect her…

"I will find a way to protect you from the ghosts," Syaoran promised. Sakura gave him one of her million dollar smiles. 

Impulsively she hugged him. Syaoran's face burned red but he returned the hug.

Hiya! How was that for a first chapter? 

I'm going to start off with the next one being five years later again, and Syaoran still can't protect his Ying fa. Poor guy. I love having the ultimate power of the authoresses. 

Onegia, Review!


End file.
